Sanada et la télévision
by Ahotep
Summary: Après une dure journée Sanada pensait pouvoir se relaxer devant son émission préférée... Crack total....


Disclaimer: Pot ne m'appartient malheureusement pas.

Rating: K+

Sommaire: Après une journée éprouvante, Sanada pensait pouvoir se relaxer devant la télé.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir

**

* * *

SANADA ET LA TELEVISION**

Les grandes vacances venaient enfin de commencer. Sanada avait réussi ses examens sans la moindre difficulté. Il avait même nommé major de sa promotion.

Il était rentré chez lui, déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre, enfila sa tenue de kendo et se rendit dans le dojo pour son entraînement de kendo.

Les deux premières semaines de vacances passèrent rapidement. Le pauvre Sanada n'avait pas de temps pour lui entre l'inscription au lycée, les cours de kendo, les matchs de tennis pour ne pas perdre la main, les devoirs de vacances et les tâches domestiques, il n'avait presque pas le temps de se reposer.

Pendant son temps libre, il avait découvert la série télévisée Numb3rs. Ce qui l'avait attiré était les mathématiques. Il essayait de suivre et de comprendre les explications scientifiques du professeur de mathématiques.

Il avait même convaincu Yanagi de regarder cette série, lui disant qu'elle l'aiderait à améliorer sa technique pour réunir des informations.

En bref, lui qui ne regardait presque jamais la télévision se retrouvait scotché devant son écran toutes les après-midi.

En plus de cette série, il se mit à regarder toutes les émissions policières. Il était devenu accroc aux séries télévisées.

Cela aurait peut-être du inquiéter ses parents. Mais non, sa mère était contente qu'il se comporte enfin comme un adolescent normal. Son père pensait que son fils devait passer plus de temps dans sa chambre à réviser et son grand-père aurait préféré qu'il continue ses entraînements de kendo. C'était lui qui était sensé reprendre le dojo à la fin de ses études.

Finalement, il avait décidé de satisfaire aux exigences de sa famille. Il faisait du kendo, révisait et regardait la télé. Bien sûr, il aidait également sa mère à faire le ménage.

Tous les dimanches se déroulaient selon le même rituel. Il se levait à l'aube pour faire un jogging. A son retour il prenait son petit-déjeuner puis partait faire du kendo avec son grand-père jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Il aidait ensuite sa mère à faire la vaisselle et à nettoyer la maison avant de rejoindre son père dans le jardin pour une séance de jardinage. Une fois toutes ces tâches accomplies, il se retranchait dans le salon et s'installait devant le petit écran pour regarder les séries qu'il aimait.

Mais voilà, un dimanche, il fut contraint d'aider sa mère à changer tous les futons des chambres d'amis car son père allait rentrer avec ses cousins qui allaient passer une semaine avec eux. Une fois cette lourde tâche accomplie, il alluma la télé et mit en route son magnétoscope. Il avait été obligé d'enregistrer ses séries.

L'épisode du jour était passionnant. Enfin les dix premières minutes l'étaient car l'image changea brusquement. Elle fut remplacée par une présentatrice qui avait l'air vraiment désolée. La série n'aurait pas dû être diffusé pour cause de coupe du monde de football. Dès qu'elle eut fini de parler, le match de foot s'afficha.

Le sang de Sanada ne fit qu'un tour. Il sortit la cassette du magnétoscope et la balança par la fenêtre. La pauvre chose atterrit dans le bassin dans lequel son grand-père élevait des truites. Il joua frénétiquement de la télécommande pour se rendre compte que toutes les chaînes diffusaient du foot.

Il sortit en coup de vent du salon et se rendit dans le dojo, claquant au passage les portes coulissantes.

Son grand-père et sa mère ameutés par le bruit. Ils entrouvrirent les portes du dojo et ils virent Sanada s'acharner sur des mannequins de paille qu'il avait habillé en footballers.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il sortit du dojo. Son grand-père l'attendait. Quand il le vit, il s'inclina.

- Grand-père, il va falloir racheter des mannequins de pailles. J'ai détruits ceux qui restaient.

- Bien.

- Merci grand-père.

- Mais la prochaine fois écris une lettre à la chaîne de télévision au lieu de détruire notre matériel.

Sanada s'excusa et partit s'isoler dans sa chambre, maudissant de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables les chaînes de télé et leur obsession pour le foot.

* * *

A/N finale : Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous les fans de foots qui ont lu cette fic. Mais bon, l'obsession des gens pour cette coupe du monde m'a fait sortir de mes gonds ( en particuliers les gens qui klaxonnent jusqu'à 2 heures du mat'). C'était juste un moyen de me défouler pour évacuer toute ma colère…


End file.
